High School Reunion
by crazy4booth
Summary: Dr. Temperance Brennan first met Seeley Booth at the FBI last year.....or so we thought. Both Brennan and Booth have been invited to a class reunion out west. Neither of them realize that they have met before years ago in high school.REVIEW PLEASE


High School Reunion

IN BRENNAN'S OFFICE- 6:30PM Friday Night

Dr. Temperance Brennan was exhausted from the day's work. She and her team have spent the past 3 weeks trying to identify the body of a child who disappered 5 weeks ago. After many long hours of research the child was identified and the family notified instantly. Booth walked into Brennan's office to tell her goodbye and when he walked he found her half awake at her desk.

"Sleep...sleep my little pretty!"

"Booth what do you want?"

"I just come to tell you that I'm goin' home now. You look exhausted."

"Yeah well if you'd spent 15 hours trying to find a kid in the government records you'd probably be tired too."

"How much more work do you have left? You look like you're already about to drop."

"I have to finish this last lab entry and then I'm outta here."

"Ok well I'll see ya later Bones."

"Goodnight Booth!"

Brennan makes it home after 8:00. When see reaches her apartment she opens the door and finds her mail on the floor.

"Junk, Junk, my name is spelled wrong that offer can't be for me."

She comes to an envelope with her address written on it in fancy handwriting.

"Who could this be from?"

She opens it and discovers a card with a letter in it. The card reads: "YOU'RE INVITED" The inside of the card says nothing so she goes on to read the letter. It happens to be from her one and only high school friend Cylarissa Adams. It says:

"Hey Tempe!  
Sorry it's been so long. I hope this letter reaches you in time and ok. I haven't heard from you in a long time and hope you are doing well. I'm fine for now at least. I married last year to a wonderful guy named Micheal Sherman and we now have 2 girls Shirley and Mya. I have sent you this card and letter to let you know that on Wedensday 25 at 7:00 the Ridgedale High School class of 2000 will be having a reunion. The 5 year reunion was orignally planned last year and no one was able to come. Many people in our class became heavily ill while some were out vacationing. Besides no one could afford to have the arrangements made so we decided to wait. The reunion will be held at Marteli's Famous Dining Resteraunt here at Ridgedale, Pennslyvania. The food is wonderful Tempe wait until you try it! I really hope you can. If so please call me at 896-549-7702. Hope to see you really soon Tempe. Take care and God Bless!

Sincerely,  
Cylarissa Adams"

Brennan had an instant flash back to school. It was horrible memory from her freshman year. She was walking down the hallway to her Science class when a bully named Trevor and his gang pinned her up against the wall. She tried to kick her way out but she couldn't. She wasn't exaclty a black belt yet. The flashback then faded.

SATURDAY MORNING AT THE JEFFERSONIAN:

Angelia notices Brennan has been extremly quiet and goes to her to find out what's up.

"Hey sweetie what's going on?"

"What do you mean?"

"You've been really quiet. I don't know if that's because Booth's gone or..."

"Wait Booth's gone."

"Yeah he called this morning he said he had friends he needed to visit out west. Come on talk to me."

"OK! I got a letter in the mail from an old high school friend she's invited me to go to my high school reunion."

"So why don't you? it could be fun."

"Fun my a. As soon as I finished reading it I had this horrible memory of my freshman year besides other than maybe Cylarissa... that's the girl who would I visit with?"

"Just talk to her and catch up. You don't have to talk to everybody in your class. Go on sweetie take a break. We've all been working hard on that child case you should take a break. You hardly ever miss work so you have plenty of vacation time built up."

"I think it's a bad idea, but I guess trip down memory lane won't hurt that much."

Inside Brennan's mind she thinks about her childhood after her parents and her brother left. This reunion was not going to be fun, but she felt that she did need a break. During lunch Brennan called Cylarissa to inform her that she was attending. Cylarissa was so excited to talk her and they chatted all through her lunch hour.

"I hope you get to meet Micheal and the kids. Do you have any or are you even married come on girl fess up!"

"Neither. My partner has a son and I sometimes see him. That's about I close as I've ever gotten. With my job anyway its hard to concentrate on relationships."

"Speaking of your job..."

"Which one?"

"The book writing...My husband and I love your books. Infact I'm a part of the local book club and we talk about your books at least once a month."

"Thanks, although you would be surprised how much they've gotten me into trouble."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll have to fill you in later. I need to get back to work. So I'll see you at your house Monday morning."

"Ok I can't what!"

Brennan hangs up the phone. "Yeah neither can I"

It was finally Monday and Brennan was on the road to Ridgedale, Penn. She was excited to visit her old friend and her family, but she wasn't excited to see everyone else. The whole time she was driving all she could think about was her horrible high school memories. Particully her most recent one about Trevor. She finally reached Cylarissa's house. When Tempe got out of the car another memory came to her in the front yard. She saw herself and Cylarissa as kids. They were playing with frezbies. Cylarissa saw Brennan pull into the driveway and met her at the front door. They see each other and hug one another.

"Oh Tempe you look great! I can't believe it's been 6 years."

"I know and you look great yourself. I see nothing has changed here except the house looks a little nicer than I remember."

"Oh yes, well Micheal did a huge redecorating project last year when he moved in. Let me help you with your stuff."

"Thanks."

Cylarissa shows Brennan up to her room upstairs.

"It's too bad you couldn't have arrived sooner. Micheal just dropped the kids off at the day care."

"Aren't they young for day care?"

"Oh no the kids aren't my birth children. Micheal's last wife walked out on him and left him with the kids. They are so sweet, You'll love them."

Cylarissa helps Brennan unpack and then takes her around town.

"So are you the only one who still lives here?"

"No, Wendy Fields lives just outside of town. Tommy Ronalds and Susan Downer live on Bakers Street."

"What about Trevor? Please tell me he isn't coming."

"Hell No. If you want to see Trevor you'll find him at New York City jail. After graduation him and a couple of his buddies went to New York and got caught smuggling illegal drugs. He won't get out for 5 years. See he had years added on last year for him trying to escape."

They go to a local cafe and get lunch. Cylarissa notices that something is on Brennan's mind and tries to find out what it is.

"Tempe, what's with you? You were never this quiet (a lot.)"

"It's just after I graduated I promised myself that I wouldn't come back. There's too many memories here and yet look...here I am."

"Hun, you've got to put all that stuff in the past. I have except for that time when Stephaine Trotter spilt chocolate milk on my outfit on picture day."

They start to laugh. Cylarissa goes out to treat Brennan to some shopping to kill time until Micheal and the children arrive home.

Cylarissa and Brennan arrive back home around 6:00. Micheal is in the living room with Shirley and Mya. They are watching Finding Nemo.

"Micheal! Pumpkin we're home!"

Micheal walks into the kitchen were they are at and the two girls run behind him. Micheal and Cylarissa welcome each other with a kiss and begin introducing one another.

"Micheal, this is the Temperance Brennan. I told you I know her."

"Wow I'm finally meet you...this is...wow...your work is incredible!"

"Thank you Mr. Adams"

"Please please call me Micheal."

"Oh Tempe, these are our girls. The taller one is Shirley she's 9 and the other is Mya she's 6. Girls say hello to Temperance Brennan."

Both girls-"Hello"

"I see you lovely ladies kick up dinner. Pizza alright! We we've been watching Finding Nemo."

"So I could hear. Tempe have you ever seen it. It's really cute."

"No I don't really watch much TV."

Micheal convinces Tempe to join them in watching Finding Nemo while eating pizza. The girls like Tempe, but find her a little strange at the same time. Micheal discusses with her things about her book and what it's like at the Jeffersonian. He tells her that he has a distant cousin in England who is studying anthropolgy and finds it interesting. Tuesday rolls around. Cylarissa and Brennan spend most of the day at home going through old school yearbooks, photos, and so on.

"I can't believe how much has changed."

"You think Ridgedale has changed. Well maybe it has some but, it's just as poor as it was decades ago. There's still quite a bit of crime going on too. I'm starting to think Ridgedale makes people depressed."

"Why do you say that?"

"A close neighbor of ours who lived down the street committed suicide a few months ago. People here are so violent and impatient. I won't even let the girls go outside and play unless I can watch them or Micheal can."

"Why don't you move?"

"Believe me Tempe, nothing would please me more. You can't have a decent paying job in this town unless you're the mayor or something. I've actually thought about moving up around DC. Micheal just loves it up there and the girls love history. At least they would get an excellent education. But it's so expensive."

Brennan was starting to see what she was talking about and wished she could help. When Wedensday finally came things for Brennan really started to heat up. She had about 50 questions going through her mind all at once. Cylarissa suggested that she come with her to help set things up for the reunion and maybe it would help her take her mind off things. Naturally it didn't. About 6:45 people started to arrive at the resteraunt. Brennan felt very odd looking at the faces that she once knew. She saw the preps, the trekkies, the jocks, and some of the nerdy bunch. Cylarissa went to chat with an old buddy of hers. Brennan went to get punch from the buffett table. Not paying attention she accidentally bumped into a tall, dark man who was picking up a cookie.

"I'm so sorry sir."

The man turned around and looked straight at her. She looked straight back at him as well. The man was Booth.

"Bones what are you doing here?"

"What am I doing here? What are YOU doing here?"

Both at the same time-"I graduated from here!"

Both of them had the same thought going through heads at that exact moment. "How could he/she have been here? Wouldn't I have noticed?"

The flashback from eariler came back once more. This time more of it was released. Brennan was pinned on the wall by Trevor and his gang. While the boys held her, tightly, Trevor tightnend his fist. She let out a small, but noticeable scream. Then a boy with a sort of blondish-brown hair and a medium tan (not too dark) approach the boys. He grabbed Trevor and said "Leave her alone. Or you won't see your first day of being a sopohmore loser." This kind guy was indeed of a jock type and convinced Trevor and the boys to leave. That was all she got from the memory. Then it was Booth's turn. He remembered walking to the office and he suddenly heard a young girl's soft scream. He followed the voice until he came to a horrible sight. A young girl with dark brown hair, thick black glasses, and scared to death was pinned on the wall. He too remember speaking with the guys and them running off. That was it, no more. The more they thought about it they began to realize that they did indeed know each other in school but not as Temperance Brennan and Seeley Booth.

"Bones let's go sit down and talk."

Booth and Brennan go and sit down at a table to discuss their past and straighten things out.

"I just had memory. Of me saving this girl, who kind of looked like you."

"Yeah, I had a memory of young boy saving me. But he sort of looked like you too."

"Wait could it be?...is it you? Are you the one who called herself Michelle Wisemen."

"Yes and you...Craig Johnson?"

"Yeah. So it was you I saw. But I'm so confused what's with the different name?"

Brennan and Booth began to sort travel back in time as they discussed what happened.

10 YEARS EARILER AT RIDGEDALE HIGH SCHOOL: THEIR FRESHMAN YEAR

Booth had just saved Brennan from the worst group of bullys the school had at the time. When Trevor left Brennan fell to the ground and Booth went to help her up.

"Thank you. Thanks for helping me."

"No problem. You sort of look fimilar to me...but then again maybe not. What's your name?"

Brennan knew she couldn't tell him Temperance Brennan. This guy looked like the jock type, yet friendly and didn't want to screw up a friendship in the making. Besides everyone in school knew how much Tempe was a bookworm and possibly the most dull person on the Earth

"My name is Michelle...Michelle...Wismen."

"Wow that's a pretty name. My is Craig Johnson."

Even though he was registered as Seeley Booth he too went by a different name. He couldn't be a jock with a funky name. He even wrote on his paper Craig Johnson and in parentheses he put Seeley Booth.

Tempe-"Hey aren't you in my study hall? Yes you're the one who has trouble with math. I could help you if like. It's the least I could do to repay you for your kindness."

"Well I sure could use the help."

"Can you come over to my house tommorow. You can ride home with me. My neighbor takes me home."

"Ok sure."

And with that the two head off in opposite directions.

BACK AT THE REUNION:

Booth went to go get another glass of punch while Brennan remains in her chair. Cylarissa notices that something is on her mind once more and goes to speak with her.

"Hey Tempe what's wrong? Aren't you having a good time?"

"Cylarissa, I just realized that my partner was my first crush in high school."

"What do you mean?"

"Do you remember the day I called you and told you about the boy who helped me. Well I found out that was the guy I work with...Seeley Booth."

"I thought his name was Craig or something."

"That what he went by. But he was legally registered as Seeley Booth."

THE DAY THAT BOOTH AND BRENNAN FIRST MET (AFTER SCHOOL)

Brennan quickly ran into the house and dialed Cylarissa's number. Her guardians were not home yet, so Brennan was clear to talk. Cylarissa answered the phone and Brennan instantly filled her in on everything that happened.

"Why did you tell him your name is Michelle Wisemen?"

"He looked like one of those popular jock guys except this one is nicer and kinda cute. Anyway if I told him I was Temperance Brennan I was afraid he wouldn't like or talk to me anymore. He seemed very nice and cute. I've seen him before sometimes, but I didn't know who he was and I don't think he's ever seen me before."

"Of course not your one of those people who prefer to be in their own little corner or have a bubble or something. I will tell you one thing though. It sound to me like someone is crushing a little so before things get to far I should tell you that Craig does have a girlfriend."

"Really? Who is it?"

"Kelly McGregor"

"That snotty, perky, cheerleader witch!"

"The very same"

"Anyway, he's coming to my house tommorow. I'm going to help him with his math. Is there anything special I should do."

"Well just being the natural charming person that you are and you shouldn't have any problems."

The next Brennan saw Booth get off his bus. She needed to give him a message but was unable to at first try. Kelly was all over him and the last thing Brennan wanted was to look at her face. Luckily Brennan did know where his locker was and left him a note there. The note told him to meet her at the front door when he's finished at his locker at the end of the day. This would make it eaiser for her and they would be able to get to her house sooner.

INSIDE BOOTH'S HEAD (PRESENT TIME)

"How could I not have recongized her when I first met her? I know it's been years since then. But people don't change that much. I wonder if she still remembers all the fun we had together until that night...The night we had to say goodbye."

Booth and Brennan as planned met at the office and proceeded onto the car which was to take them to her house. Once they arrived at her house Brennan was very excited to spend sometime Booth.

"Make yourself comfortable Craig. Do you want something to drink?"

"Just a Pepsi is fine if you have any."

"Sure"

Brennan handed him his pop and started to explain to him his homework.

2 HOURS LATER:  
"So by means of substitution a9, b7, and c3. Do you how I did that?"

"I think I've got it now. You should consider being a pro tutor or something."

"That's ok during school, but then what happens after graduation? Besides I already a dream job picked out."

"Oh really what's that?"

"I'd like to be an forensic anthropoligst."

"What the heck is that?"

"It's were you study dead people. You know find out things about them."

"So you wanna be like those people who dig up dinosuars and cavemen?"

"Sort of...except you don't examine them for science purposes like archeaologists do. You examine human remains to find out how the person died and it helps the police solve crimes. What do you want to do?"

"I either want to be in the army or join the FBI in DC."

"I'd like to work in DC myself. Actually one of things I'd want to do is get out on the field every now and then. I mean imagine being stuck in the lab all the time. I could have a partner in the FBI go with me. Wouldn't it be funny if you ended up being my partner in the future. I would study the body and you would chase the bad guy."

"Oh yeah, that'd be somethin' alright."

Over the next few weeks Booth and Brennan started to spend more time with each other. Not as boyfriend/girlfriend, but just friends. Brennan had been helping Booth with his Math and was improving greatly. Booth enjoyed her company during school as well. She and Cylarissa were able to sit with him at lunch on a few occasions. People were starting to notice her more for the person that she is on the inside. Booth's girlfriend however was not pleased with the situation. She felt like she was getting pushed far away from him each time him and Brennan were together. She became even more angry as the homecoming dance approached. Kelly makes a call to "Craig" a week before the dance in hopes of putting his and Brennan's relationship to an end.

"Kelly I don't know what you're get so upthight about. She's just a dear, sweet friend. It's not like were going steady."

"Yes it is like your going steady. I'm starting to think that you don't even notice me when she's around. You ignore me when I talk to you and you won't look at me during lunch. How can you be falling for some nerdy chick when you've got the prize of the school right there infront of you."

"You can't judge her from the outside. Deep down she's pretty cool. She's been a great help to me with Math and she's fun to talk to. If only you'd give her chance."

"I don't want to give her a chance. I want her out of my life and your life now. And you can start doing that by taking me to the homecoming dance. Or let me guess you planned to take her didn't you?"

"It would be a nice change for her. Besides there are plenty of guys who would be happy to go out with you."

"Fine it's that the way you feel about it. WE'RE THROUGH!"

Kelly slammed the phone down. She felt such a deep and jealous anger for Brennan. She knew something had to be done.

BACK AT THE REUNION:

Booth returns to the table with his punch. Cylarissa and Brennan are still talking about that situation. Booth over hears and says...

"You were talking about homecoming weren't you?"

"Yes. God that was the best night of my life up until..."

MONDAY AT SCHOOL (HOMECOMING DANCE IS ON SATURDAY EVENING)

Booth is dying to ask her and even doesn't care what everyone else says about but he's so scared to ask her. "What if she says no? Well come on Booth there's only one way to find out" he says in his mind. Booth goes up to her in Study Hall.

"Hey Michelle!"

"Hi Craig"

"What are you reading?"

"It's a book about the different cultural associations around the world. It sounds boring but it's actually very interesting."

"Is it more interesting than going with me to the homecoming dance?"

"What?"

Booth gets on his knees (almost as if he were proposing to her.)

"Michelle Wisemen, would you make me happy by accomping me on Saturday night as my date for the homecoming dance?"

Brennan had such a shocked look on her face, but her heart was full of such happiness how could she not refuse.

"OH CRAIG YES!"

They hug while evryone in Study Hall just watches and stares. But coming down the hall is Kelly and when she sees the two of them she finalizes her decision. Something must be done and she knew just the person to do it.

At last Saturday arrived. Brennan was so excited she could barely keep her feet on the ground. Cylarissa was coming over that morning to help her get ready for the dance and is even giving her an extra dress to keep. Booth along with Cylarissa's date Tony prepare themseleves as well. Booth however no matter how excited he is couldn't keep his mind off of Kelly McGregor. He was so afraid that she would reuin the evening for them, but then he began to realize that as long as he and Michelle were togehter nothing would reunin the evening. When the boys finally arrived at Tempe's house to pick up the girls, the were stunned to see how beautiful they looked. Tony smiled when he saw Cylarissa walk out in her pink cocktail dress. Her hair was pinned up into a fancy bun and had little diamonds in her hair. Booth's eyes almost popped out when he saw Brennan. She walked out in a sky blue, glittery, strapless dress. Her was down, but the bangs were pulled back by fancy sparkling baretts. And of course the biggest and by far the pretty part of her whole look. No glasses! She was wearing clear contacts which made her pretty blues eyes sparkle and shine like the ocean.

"What's wrong Craig?"

"Nothing, you look beautiful and your eyes. I've never seen more prettier blue eyes than yours."

The boys grabbed the girls' right arms and put on their crochets. (the flower braclets girls wear at proms and stuff- just in case you didn't know what I was talking about!) Then they escorted them to Tony's Car and headed for the dance. When they arrived the school gym had never looked better. Flowers, balloons, and other marvelous decorations were scattered all over the gym. The atomosphere was so magical like that Tempe almost that she was dreaming. She never expected to be in a place like this ever with the guy of her dreams. Once the music started everyone began to dance. The music played was everything from La Bamba to Maria Carey (keep in mind this dance is taking place around 1996.) When the first slow dance song started that's when things began to heat up. Booth and Brennan began to have that whole look going on. Then Kelly couldn't handle it. She tapped Brennan on the shoulder trying to cut in but Tempe ignored her. She was too lost in the moment. Once the song was over Tempe became in desperate needed of some fresh air. Booth takes her outside where he hopes to speak with her privately. Kelly seem them go outsides. She grabs her date Trevor and follows them. She walks outside and sees them holding each other and loses it.

"Oh you people make me sick. How could you dump me for that dorky-little bch."

"For your information Kelly I love this girl and she's got something you've never had...love."

Kelly tells Trevor to get Booth! They start fighting while Kelly goes and grabs Brennan, they too start to fight. No else was there to see this it was just the four of them. Booth punches Trevor in the stomach and Brennan punches Kelly in the eye.

Bones-"If you her come near us I will hit you so hard your ancestors will be able to feel it."

Kelly leaves Trevor and runs to her car and drives off. Booth and Brennan go back inside to sit down at a table and talk.

"Michelle, Ever since the day I first saw you I've something special about you."

"Me too Craig"

"I wanna spend the rest of my high school days with you but I fear for things like what just happened. I don't hurt you and we can't having a true loving relationship if someone is always going to take that away from us."

"I understand"

"I just don't want anything to happen to you. To keep both of us safe I think we should keep our distant. But I want you to know that I will never forget you and I will always love you."

"I'll always love you too Craig."

"Well what do you say to one last dance?"

"I liked that"

The last dance was indeed a slow song and perfect for that moment. The song was "I Will Always Love You" By Whitney Houston from the Bodyguard movie. As the music played...well...You could probably see in your mind how they looked.

"If I should stay I would only be in your way. So I'll go but I know I'll think of you every step of the way...  
and I will always love you...will always love YOOOOU...you.. my darling you.

Bitter sweet memories that is all I'm taking with me. So goodbye please don't cry we both know I'm not what you...you need

I will always love you! I will always love you!

I hope life treats you kind and I hope you have all dream of  
and I wish you joy and happiness, but above this I wish you love...

AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND I WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOU AND I WILL ALWAYS YOU...ALWAYS LOVE!

I will always love you..."

At the very end of the song they romanticly kiss...

BACK AT THE REUNION (towards the end)

Bones-"All this time...we've known each other all along."

Cylarissa-"It's so romantic actually. It's like fate brought the two of you back together again."

Booth-"Incredible, I've never forgotten her...ever."

Cylarissa-"And now you never will"

They had a DJ at the reunion who was playing music from when they were in school to bring back memories. Toward the end the DJ announced that as part of a reunion tradition everyone find their high school sweetheart and take a trip down memory lane back to that last dance. While people were getting there partners Brennan asked Cylarissa what happened to Kelly McGregor.

"She went off to a better place after graduation is all I'm going to say."

Booth went up to Brennan and asked "Temperance Brennan or Michelle would you do me the honor of joining me in this last dance?"

"Sure Booth or Craig"

The smile as they walk onto the dance floor. The DJ plays a song also from Whitney Houston "I Have Nothing"

"Share My Life, take me for what I am, 'cause I never change all my colors for you.  
Take my love I'll never ask for too much, just all that you find and everything that you do...  
I don't really need to look very much further, I don't wanna have to go where you don't follow, I won't hold it back again this passion inside. I can't run from myself there's no where to hide...

Don't make me close one more door, I don't wanna hurt anymore  
stay in my arms if you dare or must I imagine you there?  
don't walk away from me..  
I have nothing nothing nothing...If I don't have you."

Once again at the end they extremely romanticly kiss. It was the kiss of a lifetime...the kiss of true love.

THE END


End file.
